


Captain Winchester, Wait Up!

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being an overprotective brother, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pilot!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Dean’s ready for a vacation.





	Captain Winchester, Wait Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This covered my "pilot Dean" square for AU Bingo.

Dean was exhausted. **  
**

He had been on this plane for 20+ hours, and he was happy when the plane touched down. “You ready for your vacation?” Gabe, his co-pilot asked as the passengers left one by one. 

“I can’t wait to crash in my own bed for once.” Gabe chuckled in agreement.

“I bet your husband will be glad to see you.” Gabe waggled his eyebrows and Dean just laughed it off. 

“If everything goes off without a hitch, yeah, this will be one hell of a surprise for him to come home to.”

“Does he know that you flirt with all of the stewardesses?”

“If I didn’t know any better Novak, I’d say you were trying to get me in trouble. He knows all about it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “It’s all in good fun though. Those women work so hard -”

“Don’t I know it.” Gabe pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number on it from his shirt pocket and grinned. “She wants me to call her when I get back from Australia.”

“The new stewardess who kept flirting with you? Yeah, it’d do you some good to get back out there. Kali was wrong and it’s up to you to show her that.”

“Thanks Winchester, now I say this with all the love I have, get off of my plane and go home.” Dean snorted out a laugh as he stood up. 

“I’m going. Have a safe flight Gabe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a nice vacation, Dean.” Gabe waved Dean off and he scrubbed at his face before picking up his luggage 

–

Dean was reading a text when he heard a muffled voice shouting at him from behind. He was typing out a text when he heard it again and this time it was clearer. “Captain Winchester, wait up!” You grinned as you ran towards him with a brightly colored box in one hand and your carry-on on your back.

“Y/N? Oh my god, come here!” Dean was wearing a huge grin on his face when he finally turned around and recognized you. You practically flung yourself into his open arms. “How’s my favorite adopted sister doing?”

“I’m fantastic.” You held out your left hand with a flushed face. “My boyfriend proposed while we in Japan. How was your flight? Wait, if you have your luggage, does that mean?”

“I’m home for a couple of weeks. I finally requested some time off and Bobby actually smiled. He told me that I was working too damn hard and deserved a little R&R.”

“I’m honestly surprised he didn’t push you to take more time off. Bobby’s the best though.” You smiled as the two of you started walking through the airport. Dean was telling you about his layover in Korea when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and you almost screamed until you turned around. 

“Why’d you run off like that? I thought I’d never find you again.” 

“I’m sorry, I won’t run off again.” You kissed his cheek and Dean watched with an amused grin on his face. “Baby, meet Dean Winchester, one of my older brothers.”

“I’ve heard plenty of stories about you from Y/N, but none about handsome you are.” You elbow him in the side and Dean tries his hardest not to laugh. “What, I can’t admire how handsome he is?”

“You can do whatever you want, babe.”

“It’s the jawline, it’s very intimidating.” You heard Dean chuckle as he shook his head. 

“Garth, please. Just stop hitting on my brother - he’s already taken.” 

“There’s only one Winchester I want to hit on.” You raised an eyebrow as you looked up at him. “and that’s you.” He kissed you gently on the lips and your face turned beet red. 

“All right kids, break it up.” He clapped both of you on the shoulder and you rolled your eyes. “Sammy’s waiting for me but I want you and Garth to stop by the house later. We need to celebrate your upcoming nuptials.”

“We’ll be there, I promise.”

“You better.” Dean placed his hand on his suitcase handle as he looked over at Garth. “Oh, and Garth? If you ever hurt her, there will be hell to pay.”


End file.
